1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sludge scraping apparatus that is arranged in a rectangular settling reservoir having short sides as front and rear end walls, long sides as right and left side walls, a bottom wall, and a sludge pit on the side of the front end wall in a sludge scraping direction of the bottom wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, sewage flowing into a rectangular settling reservoir settles in the reservoir and accumulates on a bottom wall. The accumulated sediments are scraped up to a pit at one end of the bottom wall and fallen by the sludge scraping apparatus and then, are discharged to the outside.
There are various sludge scraping apparatuses, and one sludge scraping apparatus uses a water cylinder as a driving source.